A Female Lelouch
by ZenryokuKirby
Summary: What would happen if Lelouch was a female?


Chapter 1 -

IMPORTANT NOTE FOR Y'ALL-  
Lelouch is a girl, and his name will be "Luluko, Leloucia, Lulu-chan"  
Suzaku is still a boy  
Kallen is a guy, and her name will be "Kuron"  
C.C. will have two alter egos. One will be the current one. But every so often, she transform into her male version.

Also- I copied this straight from quizilla to this site… and you should know that I don't usually edit my quizilla works. I just quickly skimped/edited it instead of all-out edit. Tell me when you see any mistakes ^_^ and I love constructive criticism… especially when it's my crappy quizilla work haha!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own code geass.

SUMMARY- basically, this is what happens in the first episode when Lelouch is a girl. So yeah, it might be boring for you guys, but still please read it ^_^ there will be some lelouch x suzaku in this chapter.

* * *

Luluko pov (aka female lelouch)-Area 11, is what they call this place now. I still have haunting memories of when Japan was still at war with Britannia. It was horrible... and the only reason they did it was because of land claiming, and mainly to kill me and my beloved sister...

They instead, killed my best friend... Suzaku.

I shall avenge that fateful day. But the horrible thing is, I don't know how. Perhaps, I will never know how.

-----------

"Beep Beep Beep!" the alarm clocked rang so loudly, it shocked Luluko and she fell of her bed... and just so you know her bed was quite high.

"Ahh!" the frightened girl screamed, and she bumped her head quite hardly on the hard floor. She miserably groaned, while rubbing where her fragile skull impacted to the ground. It was a little swollen... Waking up for school was always a difficult thing for her to do, and now, hazardous. Lazily, the teenager looked at what time it is.

7:30

Luluko blinked twice before noticing she was almost late. School started at eight o'clock sharp, and she took so long just to get ready everyday. And not to mention how far the academy was from her home... She ran to the bathroom. Hurringly, she did all the necessary things, including wearing her uniform. Looking in the mirror while doing so, she could see she had normal womanly curves and breasts that all the boys in her school drool over. Sighing, she wished that she had a flat chest. Or even being a boy for that matter. She then ran for the door, deciding to skip breakfast, to save her some time.

Right when she got out of the door, with her backpack over her right shoulder, Rivalz was at the front impatiently waiting for her, inside the driver's seat of a futuristic scooter with a sidecar. When the blue-haired boy finally noticed Luluko getting out of the mansion, he shouted

"Man Lulu-chan! You're always late, but this time I had to wait for you, for like a whole hour!" while pouting.

With cruel humor, the girl first giggled while hiding her mouth with one hand, and said "I'm so sorry you have to wait for me every single time. But we'd get there faster if you stopped complaining every time that I'm late..."

Realizing that Lelouchia was right, Rivalz grumpily told her to get in the side car. She did as she was told to do, and they went zooming onto the streets, meandering along them as fast as they can.

When they were around half way there, Leloucia said to her friend "Hey, rivalz? Let's take a small detour. I promised this old guy to play chess for him..."

Startled, he replied "You're gambling again Lulu-chan?...", and then sighed, disappointed in Leloucia's wrongful actions. "Well, as long as you share the profit with me"

Laughing as to what Rivalz just said the young lady said "It's fine. You can have most of the money. Now then, take the second road on your left, and go straight until you see Street # 5836"

----------

An old man was trembling in his seat, facing his opponent. He had dry, grey hair, and was balding at a tremendous rate, which complimented his old and bony figure. His opponent was quite the opposite though. This person had a very prominent and glutenous body, and had a little moustache, which helped him seem more mischievous.

"Well? Are you going to go or what?" his frightening opponent asked, with an annoyed look on his face.

'This is terrible...' the old man was thinking to himself. He was having an anxiety attack... his substitute, A.K.A. trump card wasn't here yet... what's taking her so long?!? The balding elder was trying to keep himself calm, and wondering where the 'substitute' was, until the door to the solitary room creaked open. In the doorway, stood a beautiful black haired girl, and a blue haired boy.

Realizing she was here, the grey-haired competitor quickly stood up from his chair and asked "Oh, thank goodness you're here! Are things going well for you in school?" 'Thank heavens she was here on time.' he thought.

"What's this? School children? Oh my..." the opponent chuckled at _his_ enemy's so called 'trump card', which was only a little school girl. 'This isn't going to be exciting at all...' thinking in his overly-egoistic head.

Looking down at the chess board, Rivalz whispered to Leloucia, "Holy cow! I don't think you can win this Lulu-chan... it's impossible!"

Lulu-chan saw the board when Rivalz commented about the current situation, and took only a few seconds before replying. Smiling at him, the girl simply softly rebuttled "Rivalz... I'll need only 9 minutes to win this game."

With that, she sat down taking the place of the old man, and picked up the king chess piece. The opponent looked surprised at first. After a few seconds, he just laughed at the girl.

"You start with the king? How foolish!" and roared a loud laughter, that shook echoed throughout the whole room.

The girl just smiled at the opponent, thinking replying to him would be worthless.

-----------

"Ughhh!!! Where's Leloucia and Rivalz??? They should be back by now! I bet they're gambling for money again!!!" Shirley complained to her friends, Milly and Nina.

All three of them were outside in the academy boundaries, eating outside.

Shirley was a young, bright, and cheerful girl with dazzling long and silky red hair. She was part of the swim team and always complained about Lulu and Rivalz gambling habits.

Milly on the other hand, always takes the role of 'the leader' of things, and thinks she knows everything, even if she doesn't. However, it is her personality which makes her a lovable person.

Nina, is a quiet and 'keeps to themselves' type of person. She will speak when she thinks it's appropriate, and will always listen to others.

Sighing, eating food out of her bento box, Shirley continued complaining about the two mishaps. "You know, if Lulu-chan and Rivalz actually put theirs mind into school work, they wouldn't have such low grades..."

Milly replied, "I wish my little children Rivalz and Lulu would be serious too... wouldn't that be adorable?"

----------

A van with unidentified objects hidden in the cargo hold was driving down a busy street in the shinjuku area. Inside, was a man complaining about something and driving the vehicle, with a red-haired teenager listening to the other male sitting in the passenger seat.

----------

Luluko and the old man's opponent lost. The loser was shocked. How could he have lost to a young girl? Even after many minutes of losing the game, he still was clenching the arm rests of his chair with his sweaty hands, and made a confused and surprised face at the chess board.

the old man said thanks, and gave them their well-deserved hefty reward. They left, and when they went out of the building, up on the other buildings across the street, was a huge news viewer which covers all of the latest shinjuku area news.

On the screen, was Prince clover.

"To all my imperial subjects including the other elevens!"

"We're not elevens, damn it! We're Japanese!" the red-head boy angrily commented at Prince Clover, who was in the van watching the broadcast with a small portable tv.

"As the ruler of Area 11, I WILL NOT tolerate terrorism of any kind!" the Prince continued his speech, talking about how terrorists bombed a building recently. Throughout all of the seemingly dramatic talk, almost no one knew that he was attending a party while he broadcasted this, and that he was just acting. Then the broadcast was turned off.

-------------

Rivalz and Leloucia were back on their ride, driving to school. They were already pretty late, and had to speed up a little. Casually talking to each other, they didn't notice a van behind them, with the mysterious men inside them, until the van honked loudly.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP the van went.

"Ahh!" the two both shouted, startled by the sudden and loud sound, and sped up. However, the van swiftly turned left accidentally, trying to avoid a collision.

"No not that way!" the red-headed man in the van shouted at the driver.

The impact was so sudden. All in a few seconds, the truck (aka van) slid off the road and into a developing building, that wasn't even half done, and huge clouds of dirt covered the whole area so no one could even see what the result was. It took a few seconds until you could see what happened to the actual truck. Rivalz stopped their vehicle to see the damage, while a helicopter was above and the person inside the flying vehicle radioed his leader and said "Control, the target has crashed in the abandoned VO building construction site"

Walking out of the scooter in the sidecar, Luluko looked at the crash site, and saw a mysterious area of light which was shaped like a girl, and then a boy...

'Strange...' Lulu-chan thought.

She looked at her right side, which were tons of civilians who were near the crash site when it happened, and all of the were either taking pictures, or not even caring about saving the people in the truck.

'Despicable...' she thought again, about the people just standing there.

Out of courtesy, and of course anger of the ignorant crowd of people just taking pictures, she hopped down onto the ground level where the truck crashed, and ran towards it. She was worried if the driver and passenger were all right, and also somewhat intrigued by the mysterious light surrounding the van.

"Hey are you all right?" she shouted inside the truck in case they heard her.

------------

While Leloucia was trying to save them, Rivalz was pushing his scooter up the road where it went uphill, complaining about even though Leloucia was doing a good thing, they were still going to be late for school.

"Arghhh... I know it's a good thing for Leloucia to do... but now I'm going to be late!" he shouted into the sky.

------------

"Nagata? Nagata!" the red haired man shouted to the person beside him. Somehow, they made it out of the crash alive...

Nagata, beside him, woke up.

----------

Leloucia climbed on top of the truck, seeing a hole inside of it, and asked down below, "Anyone in there?"

Then, a strange person inside the van calmly said...

"I found her." while they were spying on Leloucia.

----------

Once the black-haired man woke up from the stun he had from the crash, he shifted the truck into reverse quite hastily which made the truck swiftly going backwards at a high velocity, and thus making Leloucia fall into the hole.

---------

"Ahhhh!" the falling girl screamed, and dropped down into the storage place of the truck, hurting her arm. She was trapped in there, and shouted "Stop! I'm in here!"

Then, 3 different military helicopters armed with machine guns on each side of them, shouted towards the truck so that everyone in the truck could hear, "STOP THE VEHICLE! Surrender now, and you'll be able to defend yourself peacefully at court!"

Then, a loud buzzing sound came from one of the helicopters. It was shooting at the truck.

"GIVE UP NOW, or we'll shoot to kill you!"

--------

While Leloucia was strategically thinking as to how she would get out of the truck, a door opened, and out came a handsome man around the same age as her. She quickly hid behind the mysterious object that filled around half of the storage area. The mysterious man then went up a flight of stairs, disappearing out of Leloucia's sight.

"I've seen him before" Luluko blankly said to herself, glaring at the person. "But where have I seen him?"

-----------

Just as the helicopter shot again at the driving vehicle, a metal cord with a sharp weapon flung up to the helicopter, and jabbed it into the body of the flyer. Right on impact, the helicopter exploded.

The other two helicopter pilots piloting the 2 remaining ones were surprised that one of their helis were destroyed.

Then, out from the back of the storage box of the truck came a red knightmare. It was the red knightmare who destroyed the helicopter. Inside piloting it, was the red-haired man. And as soon as the red knightmare destroyed another heli, a huge carrier ship with a new purple colored knightmare docked into it, came into the view and the knightmare dropped onto the road, preparing to attack the terrorist knightmare. Inside that particular mecha, was a green-haired adult man.

Another purple knightmare which was helping the other knightmare of the same color appeared out of nowhere, and shot the truck which was trying to escape. The pilot of that robot was a silver haired woman who tied her long slick hair into a pony tail.

The original knightmare was trying to escape. It was getting outnumbered.

-----------

A purple haired man who had glasses, and who was wearing a long white coat was talking to a man of the military, about the recent events that are currently taking place at that moment.

"So, why is the military so keen on getting the stolen classified object back into safe hands from the terrorists?"

The military man simply replied, "Chemical weapons. In other words, poison gas."

-----------

The truck which has the stolen poison gas, was inside an abandoned subway station, driving under the streets of Area 11. New military foot units were ordered to take care of the situation, and take back the stolen object.

Suddenly, the vehicle couldn't move anymore. In a last attempt, the driver, Nagata, opened the door of the storage place of the truck, and Leloucia saw that she was now underground.

What she and the driver didn't know, was that one of the military units found the truck, and the stolen weapon. Right beside the stolen weapon, the military recruit saw a teenage female. He ran up to Lulu-chan, who was touching and looking at the poison gas container, and pushed her on the floor. Both of his hands were grabbing both of _her_ hands, so that she couldn't escape.

While Luluko was struggling to escape the stong grasp of the military recruit, the man said

"Stop killing!"

"No you don't understa-" Leloucia was cut off by the stranger.

"Poison gas? Stop acting dumb!"

Trying to get out of the position, she attemped to kick him, but failed to do so, as he jumped off of her in the nick of time. He then quickly was in fighting position, readying himself so he could catch Lulu-chan if she escaped, or defend.

"Britannian made that poison gas, didn't they?" Leloucia said angrily, while standing up.

The recruit stared at Leloucia.

"You don't want anymore deaths? Then destroy the Britannian Empire!" she demanded him, with sad eyes that were filled years of pain.

There was a pause, and then the man began to say one word.

"Lulu-chan? Is that you...?" the soldier said. The girl was stunned at how he knew her name. Then the man proceeded to take his whole helmet off and show him her face.

"It's me. Suzaku." smiling at the girl. He had curly brown hair, and probably the most sweetest emerald colored eyes Lulu-chan ever saw.

The black-haired teenager remembered him. He was her only friend, excluding her sister, Nunally, at the time when he moved to Japan, and also when Japan was at war with Britannia.

Suzaku walked up to Lulu-chan, who was still stunned that his best friend was alive, and proceeded to hug her in his arms, being relieved that Leloucia was still alive. Since she was a thin frail person, the teenage boy could pull all of her body into him.

"You... became a Britannian soldier?" she sadly replied.

Suzaku's eyes became filled with grief, but before he could reply, the container filled with the 'poison gas' opened. With a fast reaction time, the boy pushed his own, and only gas mask onto the girl's face, a little too hard and she fell on the floor.

'As long as Luluko would be safe, then it'd be fine' he thought. He didn't even care if he didn't have a protection mask.

_As long as Luluko would be safe..._

Then Suzaku went down on the ground beside her, and hugged Leloucia tightly again while they watched the container open.

It wasn't poison gas.

Inside, was something they didn't expect. It was a green-haired man, who wore wore a tight-fitting white outfit and was tied up in black belts. He looked around the same age as Suzaku and Leloucia. The mysterious boy then collapsed onto the floor.

Right when the two were about to help the tied up teenager, large amounts of light emitted by flashlights were directed upon them. It was Suzaku's team, plus his leader.

"You damn monkey." the leader insulted Suzaku, with a disgusted look. "You weren't supposed to open it..."

"But sir, I was told it was poison gas!" Suzaku innocently replied, running up towards the man and saluted.

Grinning, the leader then said to his subordinate "Suzaku. I will give you another chance. Private Kuuruugi, kill the terrorist there.", while handing Suzaku a pistol, ordering him to kill Leloucia

Suzaku was surprised at first, but then commented, "But, she's not a terrorist. This girl is just a civilian caught up in this mess..."

The leader then insulted Suzaku again. He didn't care if it was a civilian or not.

"I... I won't shoot her." Suzaku simply said, looking at his Leader with strong eyes.

Suzaku's commander glared evilly at him, and then said "...Very well. Then die", and shot Suzaku in the back while the boy was facing Luluko. He plopped down instantaneously.

"SUZAKU!!!" Luluko desperately shouted.

----------

The driver of the truck woke up. He was bleeding terribly from his stomach, and saw the group of Britannian soldiers outside.

"Long, live, JAPAN" he said.

In a hopeless attempt, he pushed the suicide button of the van. The vehicle exploded, leaving a huge bang of sound and smoke and dust everywhere.

Leloucia and the strange boy luckily managed to escape, leaving Suzaku's body.

----------

As Prince Clover was agitated by all of the mess because of the terrorists, he plainly said to the military man which who was talking the the purple-haired man in the white coat recently before,

"This is an order, by the third Prince, Clovis. Destroy The Shinjuku Ghetto!"

----------

The region of the 'ruined' ares of the Shinjuku region, often known as the "Shinjuku Ghettos", suddenly emitted explosions, and lights, caused by bombing of the Britannian army. Dozens of hopeless cries amd screams were from the innocent elevens living there, and all were targeted to be killed, under the order of Prince Clovis. One by one, the soldiers killed the innocents. They barged into elevens' homes, and lined them up to be shot. They didn't care if you were a child, or an elder. You will still be killed ruthlessly and barbarically and be treated as animals.

----------

Trying to run away from the soldiers that almost killed them, and who already killed Suzaku, Leloucia and the mysterious man sprinted through the seemingly endless hallways underground, until the man who's arms were still tied up, and his mouth was covered for him to not speak, tripped and fell to the floor.

By then, Leloucia began to break apart. From all the things that were happening this day, Suzaku's death was the worst. And She took it out on the teenager.

"This is all your fault..." she said with tearful eyes, looking down upon the lying man, who was also looking up at her. "It's your fault... and Britannia's... that Suzaku got killed...", and then proceeded to cry.

With grief, the boy just looked at her, in remorse.

----------

The purple-haired man with the white coat was whining to his blue-haired female worker that he finished developing the "Lancelot", but he has yet to find a perfect pilot...

---------

Leloucia saw some stairs, and deciding to climb up them, while crouching, so if the above floor had any hostiles, there was a good chance they wouldn't see her.

"Listen, you just stay down here, and I'll see what's going on above" she said, or rather commanded at the teenage boy.

Right when she looked up, she heard the sound of a machine gun spitting out many bullets, and then saw a body falling down onto the floor, with a pool of blood spreading from it. It was so terrifying she put her head down again. Obviously, it was the work of the Britannian soldiers. After the people who shot the innocent person conversed quietly to each other, so quietly that the teenage girl hiding on the stairs couldn't hear them, another cry clearly from a little child could be heard. Then the roar of machine guns again, and the crying stopped.

Leloucia closed her eyes tightly, trying to tell herself it was just a dream...

Her cell phone rang, loudly that the Britannian soldiers could hear. She quickly turned it off.

---------

Shirley was calling Luluko, seeing where her best friend was. The call suddenly was cut off.

It was obvious Leloucia ignored her call.

"UHH!! She hanged up on me!" the aggravated girl complained to herself.

---------

Leloucia was pushed up against a wall, rather forcibly.

"You did rather good for a terrorist. As expected of a Britannian, young lady. But now, prepare to die." the leader of the squad said to Luluko. The other green-haired man was encased in a circle of soldiers who were aiming their machine guns at himself.

Right when the leader was about to shoot at Lulu-chan with a gun, the green-haired man broke free of the circle, and shouted "DON'T KILL HER!!!"

The man shot his pistol. It pierced right through the man who protected Leloucia's head, who had a strange symbol written on his forehead. He fell to the floor right when he was shot. Then, a puddle of blood appeared around him

"NO!!" was the only word that came out of Leloucia's mouth. She stared at the corpse in disbelief.

'Why... first Suzaku... and now this guy... what will happen to me?!?' she thought to herself, sitting next to the dead man.

The man's hand then grabbed a hold of hers.

----------

Leloucia, or rather her mind was transported into another place. This... realm was so different and such a new thing to her, that she was terrified about what was happening. Then, Leloucia could hear every single word the man said, but yet the 'supposedly' dead person wasn't in her vision.

"You don't want it to end, do you? It seems you have a reason to live... You know, if you had strength, you could live. So I'll give you a contract. In return for my gift of power, you must grant one wish of mine. If you accept this contract, you will live as a human, but also differ from a human.

Different rules, different time, a different life...

This power will make you lonely indeed. But if you are prepared for that, then..."

A vision of Lelouch's father, the emperor of all of Britania came into mind.

All the emperor said was, "We will join with the Ragnares. The legend begins again!"

When Leloucia saw him, she was filled with hatred. She then said "I accept the contract."

---------

Back in the real world again, with the green-haired man was still on the ground, dead.

Leloucia began to speak to the squad of soldiers, hiding her left eye with her hand.

"Say, how should I live? As a Britannian who hates Britannia?"

The man was perplexed by her comment, and then swiftly pointed his gun at her.

"What are you? Some kind of philosopher?" questioned the confused Britannian.

Calmly, Luluko removed her hand, and everyone could see her eye, that had the same symbol on it as the green-haired man did on his forehead.

"Leloucia Vi Britannia orders you.

Die." was all she said.

The geass did its magic, and every single one of the Britannian soldiers held their guns up to their necks.

"Yes your highness" was all they said, before they shot their pistols.

Blood splattered on the walls, and dropped onto the ground, including onto Leloucia's right cheek, which made her faze back into reality.

She killed every single one of them.

She was a murderer.

But the thing was... with this power...

"I can change the world" she said.

* * *

(sorry if this chapter was long, painful, and didn't have much romance hehe ^_^'' Trust me, by the third chapter the romance will become really noticable! Also, the second chapter (which I will post soon) will be all battle scenes, since the second episode of the real anime was all battle and stuff.

So if you don't like battlescenes, I suggest you skip the second chapter.


End file.
